<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The 3rd day of Christmas by SpiderStarkLee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28003602">The 3rd day of Christmas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiderStarkLee/pseuds/SpiderStarkLee'>SpiderStarkLee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>25 Days Of Christmas with The Avengers [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Gen, I have this weird head cannon that Santa has conversations with his reindeer, Precious Peter Parker, i need to catch up lol, the 3rd day of Christmas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:41:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>542</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28003602</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiderStarkLee/pseuds/SpiderStarkLee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Peter catches Santa in his house</p><p>Short one shot</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark, Santa &amp; Dasher</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>25 Days Of Christmas with The Avengers [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037607</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The 3rd day of Christmas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was that night when Peter’s nerves and excited wouldn’t cool down. His dad kissed his forehead a goodnight over a hour ago. But here he was, jumping up and down on the bed. The only thing going through his 10 year old mind was ‘santaiscomingsantaiscoming’.</p><p>He remembers exactly what he wanted for Christmas, every word on that list he sent to santa.</p><p>‘Dear Santa.</p><p>I would like my dad to be happy and safe. I also want my mom to be happy and safe. They are tired and I hope you can help them rest. It’s okay if I don’t get anything because I want my mom and dad to be happy. But if you need ideas, here are a few:</p><p>Avenger figures. <br/>I want bad guys to go away.<br/>An iPod.<br/>Black Widow toy for my friend MJ.<br/>Iron man poster for my friend Ned.</p><p>Thank you Santa.‘</p><p>He lays back down. He closes his eyes but opens them again two minutes later. Urgg he’s too hype. </p><p>Eventually, after a warm glass of milk, he felt a little more relaxed. Peter laid in his bed once again and closed his eyes.</p><p>He drifted off slowly after five minutes.</p><p>But he woke with a jolt three hours later. </p><p>Peter heard something...and he remembered what time it was, “oh my god Santa is in the tower,” he cheered quietly.</p><p>He lifted the blankets of his body and threw it off the bed. He adventured to the family floor and peeked around the corner.</p><p>And around the corner by the Christmas tree, was the great jolly man known as Santa. Yes indeed, there he was in all his red, black and white glory. </p><p>He was placing presents from a colourful bag around the tree, along with filling the set stockings with candy and chocolates.</p><p>Peter stare agape at the sight. They say no one can or ever will see Santa in their life. But here he was, staring at the man who gives joy all around the world.</p><p>He slowly snuck back into the hallway and run up the stairs until the be reached the roof. </p><p>There’s reindeers. All of them.</p><p>He couldn’t stop staring, even when he saw Santa appear back onto the roof of the tower.</p><p>Peter wanted so desperately to call out, maybe even get a free sleigh ride with the reindeers. Gosh, that’s every kid’s dream.</p><p>“Ah, these people are always the best to visit, look at all those carrots they left for you,” Santa smiled.</p><p>Rudolph (made whatever sound deers make) in joy.</p><p>“Our next stop is Queens. I think I might set a new record for the time it takes for me to deliver these gifts,” Santa stated, then started muttering, “That gives Mrs Claus something to be proud of. She can’t nag at me all day now.”</p><p>Dasher: *reindeer laugh*.</p><p>“Don’t laugh at me young man,” Santa said, jumping into the sleigh, “you won’t get anymore carrots, I’ll give them all to Cupid.”</p><p>Peter laughed at their interaction. He really wants to be friends with Santa. He seems funny.</p><p>When Santa took off into the distance at an astonishing speed, he ran back down to bed.</p><p>Oh, he can’t wait to tell Ned about this.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>